Un sueño donde eras feliz
by Asamijaki
Summary: Eiji despierta a Ash de su siesta en la biblioteca para pasar un tiempo juntos. -Feliz cumpleaños, Ash!


**«Un sueño donde eras felíz»**

—Hey, despierta.

Es una suave voz, conoce esta voz, ama profundamente esta voz. Ash abre los ojos, y la luz es demasiado cegadora, que hace todo difuso un momento. El rubio apenas y puede ubicar dónde se encuentra.

—¿Eiji?

—No puedes quedarte dormido en la biblioteca, Ash, te llamarán la atención —, le reprende el azabache, con ese ceño fruncido por preocupación —, ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

Aslan no recuerda cómo había llegado ahí, pero algo está fuera de lugar, no podría decir qué, pero definitivamente algo estaba pasando que no era normal.

¿Para empezar que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca? No logra recordar. Cuando el rubio hace el afán de levantarse de la mesa, suena el papel arrugado en sus manos. Es ahí cuando algo conecta, y su corazón se detiene un segundo. Sin embargo, al volver la vista, solo había un viejo libro.

—Eiji, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —pregunta Ash, el japonés ríe un poco nervioso.

—¿De verdad estás bien, Ash? Vienes aquí a estudiar de vez en cuando. Es tu último año, debes esforzarte un poco más, aunque seas un prodigio tienes que leer al menos un poco —, se expresa mayor, mientras toma el libro, para intentar corregir la página arrugada.

¿Escuela? No puede conectar con ningún recuerdo de eso. Es más, esto se sentía irreal, ¿Cómo se llamaba su colegio? No tiene en mente ni siquiera el nombre de algún profesor o compañero.

Ash observa los movimientos del japonés, Eiji siempre encuentra la manera de hacer que cualquier cosa se viera adecuada en sus manos. Aslan no logra leer el título del libro, y mucho menos recuerda algún párrafo de este.

Cuando se topa con los ojos oscuros del muchacho, algo en Ash hace que se desconecte. No recuerda la última vez que vio a Eiji, son solo segundos que pasan como meteoros en su mente, y uno se estrella.

—¡Eiji, tus heridas sanaron! —salta de repente, y el aludido retrocede por el susto.

—¿Heridas? —cuestiona, con el libro contra el pecho, como si fuera su escudo.

Aslan parpadea un par de veces, realmente no sabe por qué ese pensamiento relámpago cruzó por su mente. Eiji no estaba herido, él no dejaría que eso pasara. Para empezar, ¿Por qué él saldría herido?

—No estás cuidando de ti, Ash, no puedo estar vigilando que comas apropiadamente todo el tiempo —, reclama sin verdadera molestia, Ash ríe.

—Ese es tu trabajo, _Onii-san _—se burla, y puede ver el momento preciso cuando Eiji hace un puchero.

Esto estaba bien, no había por qué alarmarse. Estaba con Eiji y era lo que importaba, no tenía por qué estar alerta todo el tiempo, ni mucho menos. Solo es un día normal, en la vida de alguien normal.

Aunque Eiji le regañe, le ayuda a buscar un libro más apropiado para estudiar, hablan de planes a futuro, de cómo Ibe-san pensaba en abrir una galería en Tokio cuando regresara, como Shorter estaba considerando en cambiar de peinado, que Skipper había obtenido una buena nota en matemáticas, y que Griffin le pasaría a buscar más tarde para ir a casa juntos.

Todo estaba bien, todo en su lugar, todo tan perfectamente pensado que lo sabía, en el fondo Ash sabe que esto no es real.

—Eiji —, interrumpe el muchacho, mirando la pila de libros en la mesa. Historia, cálculo, literatura, filosofía… un montón de cosas al azar que no tienen sentido con lo que estaban haciendo. Ash a veces quisiera no ser tan observador como lo era. Cuando el japonés le contesta con una sonrisa, un peso se acentúa en su estómago —, ¿Has dejado crecer tu cabello?

—Un poco —, admite, tomando una de sus puntas con los dedos, no era una diferencia notable, pero Ash lo sabía.

Algo más extraño, era que no había nadie más ahí, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria de siempre. Aslan no puede seguir ignorando las advertencias. Aunque quisiera, sinceramente. Quisiera que este sueño siguiera para siempre. Sin embargo, no debe ser así.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Eiji? —el muchacho de ojos verdes deja caer su mejilla en una de sus manos, está repentinamente cansado de nuevo.

—Vine a ver que estuvieras estudiando apropiadamente —, responde, pero el rubio niega de inmediato.

—¿Qué estás haciendo realmente aquí? — repite, señalándole.

Okumura sonríe nuevamente, y deja caer un suspiro cansado. Ash siente como su pecho se estruja.

—Quería verte —, admite, jugando con la punta de sus dedos. El menor le mira inquisitivo, pero el japonés no parece sorprendido por la situación —, he deseado verte, por mucho tiempo, Ash —, confiesa, tomando aire, mientras se levanta de su silla. El rubio observa cómo éste se acerca a la suya, y simplemente deja caer un cálido abrazo sobre sus hombros.

Es reconfortante, la calidez de Eiji siempre le pareció algo extraordinario, era capaz de apaciguar su alma con un simple gesto, un gesto que incluso parecía acoger su corazón.

—También quería verte —susurra él, dejando que aquel tacto se fundiera con su cuerpo, acariciando la espalda del mayor con anhelo. Extrañaba mucho esto.

—Ash —, murmura, apartándose un poco del muchacho, o lo suficiente para dejar ver sus ojos cristalinos, el azabache acaricia suavemente el rostro del menor, sonriendo tan amable como le era posible, Ash pensaba que la simple existencia de Eiji era amable —, feliz cumpleaños.

Y como un roce de pétalos de cerezo, el beso de Eiji acaricia la piel de su frente. En un último regalo para su corazón, un último beso para su alma. Hasta el día en que volvieran a encontrarse.

(...)

—Hey, despierta.

Eiji abre los ojos perezosamente, aclarando su vista para después bostezar. El muchacho chino suspira.

—¿Estás bien? Has estado ocupado con tu exposición, ¿No? No descuides tu salud —Sing regaña mientras le da un suave golpe en la frente —, Akira ha llamado diciendo que llegó bien a casa.

—Me alegra —, inquiere el japonés, mirando de reojo los álbumes que tenía a la mano. Álbumes donde tenía fotos de Ash, estaba buscando alguna para poner un cuadro, por su cumpleaños. Sing alza una ceja, como si de repente estuviera analizando su rostro, Eiji ladea la cabeza confundido. —¿Qué es?

—¿Estabas soñando algo bueno? —pregunta, con curiosidad sincera —Tiene tiempo que no he veo tan feliz después de una siesta —, sonríe nostálgico.

Eiji no recuerda exactamente cuál fue su sueño, pero sabe la respuesta a la pregunta de Sing.

—Si, uno muy bueno.

Eiji no recordaría ese sueño, pero lo llevaría en el corazón siempre.


End file.
